What Arguments Do to Kenshin
by blueliath
Summary: What would it be like if Sanosuke and Kaoru were married? What if Kenshin still loved Kaoru? Complete. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

"What Arguments Do to Kenshin"  
  
Summary: The title speaks for itself and this is a short, sad, little piece. Kaoru/Sanosuke.  
  
Sanosuke was yelling at Kaoru again. Ever since they'd married, things had steadily gone wrong. They fought constantly, and finally, Sanosuke had gone off and had an affair with Megumi. Kaoru had been hurt and furious. . .  
  
At first, their friendship had been what drew them together, but after their marriage they lost even more than the friendship. . .  
  
Kenshin got up and began to pace restlessly. He was in his room, but he could still hear the angry shouting going on down the hall. . .  
  
Finally, he gave in and left his room to go peek at the arguing couple. He leaned against the wall beside the door to Kaoru's and Sanosuke's room and listened. . .  
  
"Why do you always say that I'm lying?" Sanosuke yelled.  
  
Kaoru returned in a hurt voice, "I can't even tell if you're lying or not, Sanosuke! But what am I supposed to think when you're out half the night, and you come in smelling like that Fox's perfume?"  
  
"I wasn't with her-that only happened once, Kaoru!"  
  
"Then where were you?" Kaoru asked stridently.  
  
"I told you-I was out with some friends."  
  
"What were you doing?"  
  
"What do you think?" Impatience showed in his voice. "We were gambling. . ."  
  
"I don't believe you!" Kaoru spat at him.  
  
"Kaoru. . . why don't you trust me?" Sano asked a bit more softly.  
  
"Why do you think?" Kaoru retorted, "I don't even know why I try anymore. . ."  
  
"Please, Kaoru, just let it go." Sano pleaded.  
  
"How can you say that?" Kaoru cried. "You broke my trust, Sanosuke-you broke our marriage vows. . .you broke my heart!"  
  
Kenshin could hear Sano stepping towards Kaoru. He must have taken her in his arms because her tears became muffled. . .  
  
"I'm sorry, Kaoru. . .will you forgive me?"  
  
"I can't right now. . ."  
  
Kenshin swallowed at the lump in his throat, and tears slid down his face against his will. He swiped them away and listened for the argument to continue. . . but it was over.  
  
Kenshin slipped back to his room. . .  
  
Yahiko stopped him in the hall. "They were at it again, weren't they?"  
  
Kenshin sighed and nodded.  
  
Yahiko shook his head in disgust. "I hate the way he treats her. . ."  
  
"It's not all Sano's fault, that it isn't," Kenshin defended his friend although a bit half-heartedly.  
  
Yahiko looked down and away and sighed, "Let's face it, Kenshin, they weren't meant for each other. . ."  
  
Kenshin swiped another rebellious tear away. He thought of how much he loved Kaoru, and he said without thinking, "No, they weren't."  
  
End.  
  
A/N-I have to say, this was brought on by a "mood"-what I really think about a Sano/Kaoru relationship is that they would make a nice couple-but I really don't think they'd have the same sparks as a Kaoru/Kenshin relationship would. So, tell me what you think: about what I just said and the story. Thanks a lot for reading, BlueLiath. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, I don't own Sanosuke, I don't own Megumi. . . and it would be really strange if I did.  
  
Warning Note: This has PG13 material so be careful, you children. If you don't like cooties this is not for you.  
  
************  
  
What Arguments Do to Kenshin (I should change the title. . .)  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"Did she believe you?" Megumi asked.  
  
Sanosuke rolled over onto his back and sighed deeply, "No. . ."  
  
Megumi sat up abruptly dragging the sheet along with her. "I think you're despicable."  
  
Sano barely glanced at her. "I don't love her anymore, Fox. . ."  
  
"That's no excuse. . ."  
  
"Why is it that every time I talk to a woman she begins to nag?" Sanosuke asked dryly.  
  
Megumi 'harrumphed' then moved to get dressed. Sanosuke stopped her with a hand around her wrist. "Wait. . ."  
  
"No, go home Sanosuke," Megumi said firmly.  
  
Sanosuke sat up turning Megumi to face him and glaring at her, "Why do you always treat me like this?" He demanded.  
  
"Like what?" Megumi questioned, glancing away.  
  
"So coldly."  
  
Megumi let out a quick sigh then smiled up at Sanosuke, "Just go home, rooster head."  
  
Sanosuke ran his fingers through her thick hair. "No. . ." It was barely above a whisper.  
  
Megumi pulled away and stood to her feet. "You're too young." She snapped at him.  
  
Sanosuke smirked not pretending to not know what she was talking about. "I'm old enough to know how to do some things."  
  
Megumi smacked his shoulder playfully and went to get dressed.  
  
"Fo-ox. . ." Sanosuke called to her, not wanting to let the night end yet.  
  
"Go ho-ome." Megumi called back.  
  
Sanosuke grumbled but began to get his things together. His mind strayed to what he would have to deal with when he returned to the dojo. Kaoru. . .and the looks from Kenshin and Yahiko. /They hate me. . ./ he thought despondently.  
  
He could understand Kaoru hating him. She was his wife for Kami's sake and he was cheating on her. He could even understand Yahiko hating him; Kaoru was like an older sister to him and he felt protective towards her. What Sanosuke just couldn't grasp was why Kenshin would rather be in another room then with Sanosuke these days. Sanosuke sighed and headed out the door calling out a good-bye to Megumi.  
  
Sanosuke felt guilty about his infidelity but not enough to quit visiting Megumi every other night or so. He didn't know exactly when he'd stopped caring for Kaoru in the romantic way, but maybe the feeling had left as quickly as it had come in the first place. One moment he only thought of her as a little sister, the next he was looking at her as a desirable woman. After they had gotten married, though, he began to lose those feelings for her, and then one night he'd decided, out of nowhere, to visit Megumi. She had let him into her apartment, and one thing had led to another.  
  
Sanosuke wasn't sure if he was falling in love with Megumi, or not, but he knew that it wasn't just a passing thing. It wasn't the way he felt for Kaoru. . .  
  
/Oh, man, I'm an idiot. . ./ He told himself with no little recrimination.  
  
So, he kept going back to Megumi, even though he wasn't sure if she returned his feelings at all. She had to like him in some way to let him get this close to her, at least, but he couldn't tell if it was just fondness, or what. Maybe she was just lonely. That thought made him hurt inside. He didn't want to be used like that.  
  
Sanosuke sighed. /But I'd rather let her use me than just live with Kaoru for the rest of my life. . ./ The thought made him wince, but he felt it was the closest to the truth that he'd gotten so far. He would be with Kaoru forever. . .and he didn't really love her in a romantic way, anymore.  
  
Sanosuke took a deep breath, shook his head as if to clear it of all those thoughts of betrayal, and stepped inside the dojo. . .  
  
***********  
  
A/N: Yes, I was in another 'mood', so I decided to be gracious and write this chapter. As you can see it focuses on what's going on in Sano's head. Hopefully this clears up why in the world he would cheat on Kaoru. But if it doesn't, feel free to write as many comments as you want, good or bad. BlueLiath.  
  
P.S. Author's note: I'm working on another Kenshin story, it might not be up for a while but just keep looking for it if you like my stuff. Thanks. BlueLiath. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Not mine. Kaoru is not mine, Sanosuke is not mine. . .although. . .no never mind, just kidding. You can keep them.  
  
A/N, Warning: PG13 cooties! Beware, do not enter at your own risk of contamination!  
  
What Arguments do to Kenshin  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Kaoru rose from her futon with a sigh and walked down the halls of the dojo to her kitchen. Or maybe she should have referred to it as Kenshin's kitchen. He was the one who did most of the cooking around there. Or maybe it just seemed like that because his cooking came out much better than hers did.  
  
Kaoru sat down in the dark and let the thoughts float through her sleep deprived mind. *He's out with Megumi again, you know. . .* She told herself.  
  
*I know. . .*  
  
Kaoru realized, with a part of her mind, that it had been a mistake to rush into a relationship with Sanosuke. The other part of her said that he was hers and that she didn't want him to leave her-ever.  
  
Kaoru felt the tears begin, and she let them come. They rolled hotly down her cheeks and she caught them with the sleeve of her night gown when they reached the end of her chin.  
  
At one time, she had thought she was in love with Kenshin. . .but then Sanosuke had taken the first step to change their relationship, and she'd convinced herself that what she felt for Kenshin was just a stupid infatuation.  
  
*Maybe if you'd turned Sano down that night he asked you out. . .*  
  
Maybe things would have turned out better, she mused.  
  
*Come on, Kaoru, just take a walk with me. . .* He'd said. Kaoru had noticed that he'd dropped the usual 'Missy' and had followed him out into the evening. Maybe it had been curiosity that made her go with him, or maybe she had sensed something about his mood.  
  
He'd talked to her nervously about the stars. . .about Captain Sagara. . .she'd told him some funny story about her childhood, and then, suddenly. . .he'd taken her in his arms and kissed her gently on the lips. . .  
  
Kaoru had been taken aback, at first. She'd pulled away and tried to laugh it off.  
  
*Kaoru. . .I like you.* Sanosuke had said, and she realized he meant it, and that he wouldn't let her just brush it off.  
  
*O-okay,* She'd answered him and taken his hand in hers.  
  
They'd walked back to the dojo, and she knew she hadn't stopped him from kissing her because, secretly, she was attracted to him, too. . .  
  
*************  
  
Kaoru heard the door open in the other room.  
  
*He's home. . .*  
  
Kaoru left the safety of the darkened kitchen and went to face her husband.  
  
He stopped in his tracks when she saw her. The look of guilt in his brown eyes hit her like a fist in the stomach. . .  
  
*I won't take this anymore,* Kaoru told herself.  
  
"Sanosuke,"  
  
"I'm sorry, Kaoru," he interrupted her.  
  
Kaoru shook her head sharply and said, "It's over, Sanosuke. . ." She swallowed in an effort to keep from sobbing.  
  
Sanosuke asked, "What do you mean?" His voice was low and wary.  
  
Kaoru took a shaky breath, "Between us. . .I. . .you don't love me, Sanosuke. . ." She forced herself to say her next words. "And I don't love you. . ." They tore at her heart. . .even as she realized it was the truth. She had to say it--it was the right thing--for her and him.  
  
"Kaoru, you can't mean. . ." Sano took her by the arms, but she pulled away.  
  
"I do!" She yelled at him.  
  
"I. . .Kaoru, I'm sorry. . ."  
  
"You don't mean it-just. . .just. . .you can sleep alone from now on. . .as far as I'm concerned, we're not married, anymore." Her tone was cold and harsh, even to her own ears. She tore away from Sanosuke with a sob and ran to her room.  
  
"Wait. . ." She heard him say, but she knew that she could never go back.  
  
End of chapter.  
  
A/N: there's more, but it's not that great. . .really. Just kidding. Go ahead and read the rest. You might actually like it. ;) 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. . .I own a TV and some shoes. . .that's about it. . . :) I don't own Yahiko, or Sanosuke. . .I may act like them sometimes, but don't we all?  
  
A/N: Nothing happens in this chapter, it's dumb. . .you might as well go home and stop reading it right now. But if you don't, Warning: this chapter contains nonsensical dialogue between two guys with spiky hair. (Or something like that. . .) I can't remember now. :)  
  
What Arguments do to Kenshin  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Yahiko had heard the whole thing. . .  
  
*Way to go, Ugly.* He cheered Kaoru on silently. This would be the last time Kaoru and Sanosuke would fight like that.  
  
Yahiko left his room and found Sanosuke sitting on the floor in the living area. He had his face in his hands, but Yahiko couldn't tell whether he was crying, or not.  
  
"Hey, Sanosuke, you okay?" Yahiko didn't know why he still bothered to care after all Sanosuke had put Kaoru through. Maybe it was because he was like a brother to Yahiko, just like Kaoru was like a big sister to him.  
  
Sano looked up at him with misty, guilt-ridden eyes. "You heard?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll bet the whole neighborhood heard," Yahiko exaggerated.  
  
He settled himself down in front of Sanosuke, and they sat in an uncomfortable silence for a while.  
  
"She won't kick you out, you know," Yahiko observed.  
  
Sanosuke demanded, "Are you saying I should leave?"  
  
"That's not what I meant, stupid," Yahiko retorted.  
  
After another long silence, he said, "What about Megumi?"  
  
"What about her?" Sanosuke asked defensively.  
  
"Do you love her?" Yahiko asked shrewdly.  
  
Sanosuke looked shocked, "I-uh. . ."  
  
"'Cause if you love her, then she's the one you need to be faithful to."  
  
"B-but, Kaoru. . ." Sanosuke protested without much fervor.  
  
"Everyone knows that's not how you love her."  
  
"Even Kenshin?" Sano snapped.  
  
Yahiko shrugged, "Kenshin's in love with her."  
  
Sano went silent for a long time, his mouth dropping open slightly. "Oh, man, I should've seen it . . . now wonder he hates my guts . . ."  
  
"Kenshin doesn't hate you," Yahiko said. "He just backed off when he saw that Kaoru was out of his reach." He shrugged. "Okay, so maybe he was a little upset about the way you've been treating Kaoru."  
  
"A little. . ." Sano snorted.  
  
Yahiko sighed, "Hey, it's up to you, Sanosuke. Megumi's a good woman-sure, she's a little bossy and snooty, but maybe that's not such a bad thing."  
  
It would certainly keep Sano from cheating on *her*. . .  
  
Sanosuke scowled at him, then said abruptly, "Thanks, Yahiko."  
  
Yahiko chuckled nervously and got up, "Don't mention it."  
  
*I hope everything turns out okay for everyone*, he thought as he went back to bed.  
  
***********  
  
A/N: Okay, so tell the truth, how bad was it? No, no, I don't want to know. . .just kidding, tell me what you think. I think that was a bit confusing. But what do you expect from something that I wrote in the middle of the night? Oh yeah, go read the last two chapters . . .if you dare . . . 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, I don't own the moon, I can still look at both, can't I? So who cares? And I don't own Sanosuke or Megumi, if I did, I would marry them off and they would live happily ever after. Wait, maybe that already happened?  
  
A/N: Warning: PG13 material. Cover your eyes! Agh, it burns, it burns!!!! (Uhm. . .)  
  
*************  
  
What Arguments do to Kenshin  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Sanosuke needed to do one more thing before he went to talk to Megumi. . .  
  
"Kenshin?" He knocked on the red-head's door.  
  
Kenshin opened the door, after a moment, and Sano stood looking down at him, scratching the back of his head. Suddenly, all speech had left him.  
  
"Did you. . .hear?" He asked Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin looked up at him with big, sad eyes. "Miss Kaoru divorced you, that she did. . ."  
  
"Well, I wouldn't put it like that, but 'yeah'."  
  
Kenshin nodded, "I'm sorry it turned out badly for you, Sano, that I am."  
  
"I'm the one that should be sorry, Kenshin. . .Kaoru never deserved to be treated this way. I'm a lousy husband to her."  
  
Kenshin sighed, "It was only a mistake, don't beat yourself up. . ."  
  
Sanosuke shook his head. How could Kenshin be so forgiving? "Kenshin. . .are you angry with me?"  
  
"No. . ." Kenshin said. "I was never angry, that I wasn't. . ."  
  
"Oh. . ." Sano replied. "Kenshin, I'm going to try this thing with Megumi. I don't know if it's right, but I feel like it's worth it."  
  
Kenshin looked surprised, "You're in love with Miss Megumi?"  
  
"I think so. I'm sorry, Kenshin. . .Please take care of Kaoru." He turned away and left. Sanosuke wasn't sure if he would return, he just knew that he had to do this. If he wasn't in love with Megumi, then he didn't know what love was.  
  
*************  
  
Megumi answered the door with sleep still clinging to her eyes. "Sanosuke, what are you doing back here? I told you to go home."  
  
Sanosuke stood there looking like a lost puppy, and Megumi's heart melted. Acting reluctant, she let him inside.  
  
"Fox, I need to tell you something," he said to her with urgency.  
  
"What is it, rooster head?" She asked, feigning impatience.  
  
Sanosuke pulled her into his arms and said quietly, "Kaoru 'divorced' me. . ."  
  
"She kicked you out?" Megumi asked, somewhat confused.  
  
"She said we weren't married anymore as far as she was concerned."  
  
Megumi pushed away from him, "Is that all you came here to tell me," she demanded, "that you finally screwed up your relationship with Kaoru, for good?"  
  
"No, I-" Sanosuke began, but she interrupted him.  
  
"Just go back home, Sano, patch things up with Kaoru and let me get a good night's sleep."  
  
Sano grasped her upper arm, "I don't *want* to go back, Megumi." She was surprised at his use of her name.  
  
"Don't be an idiot," she snapped at him. She tried to draw away again, but he pulled her into another hug. . .  
  
"I love you, Megumi," he said.  
  
Megumi sighed and turned her face into his chest. She remembered that night when he'd come to her. She'd been lonely and when Sanosuke had kissed her, she'd let it just happen. It didn't matter that she thought he was just using her. . .she'd loved him ever since he'd knocked that knife from her hands. . .  
  
"Do you mean it?" She asked him softly.  
  
"I love you, Fox," he told her again.  
  
She looked up into his deep brown eyes, "I love you, too, Sanosuke."  
  
**********  
  
The end. . .just kidding: the end of the chapter. One more left for those die-hards of you who actually continued reading this. If you hadn't noticed, none of it is making any sense. First of all, Sano falls in love with Kaoru, then he falls in love with Megumi, then Kaoru still loves Sano, but she breaks up with him, then Yahiko consoles Sano, which is just strange. And Kenshin is all nice to Sano. He should beat him up or something right. ;) Wistful-Eyes thinks so. By the way, thanks for the review, I loved it.  
  
But then, the whole plot in the first place doesn't make sense. But I don't think that that was the point. The point is that I was in a bad mood and I decided to put Kaoru and Sanosuke into a relationship that could never possibly work out and would only hurt Kenshin. (Shakes head sadly) that's why. So I'm just a big meanie. . .and I hope you enjoy the rest of my story. -BlueLiath. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, Sanosuke, Kaoru, Kenshin, Yahiko, or Megumi. I don't own a house, or any sort of food . . . I'm hungry. . .I don't own my clothes. . .I steal them all from my friends and my mom . . .I don't own tofu or rice or a pikachu (they're so cute, btw) and I don't own a boyfriend. . . or a cow. But that's okay cause I own a leather jacket. :) And I *love* the way it smells. . .  
  
A/N/Warning: PG13 stuff in here. Don't look if you don't like kissing. . . Oh, and it takes a turn for the funny. . .at least I hope it's funny. (sigh)  
  
What Arguments Do to Kenshin  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Kenshin stared after Sanosuke until he disappeared into the darkness. Hesitantly, he went to Kaoru's doorway. . .He heard her sobbing and it made his stomach clench from sympathy.  
  
Slowly he opened the door.  
  
"Miss Kaoru?" He called softly into the darkened room.  
  
Kaoru's form sat up and answered him, "I'm over here, Kenshin."  
  
Kenshin fumbled around in the darkness and. . .  
  
"Ouch!" Kaoru exclaimed.  
  
"Oro!" Kenshin tripped over Kaoru and landed on his face.  
  
"Oh, are you alright, Kenshin?" Kaoru asked.  
  
Kenshin sat up, rubbing his aching nose. "Yes, Miss Kaoru. I'm sorry for kicking you, that I am."  
  
"Don't worry about it," Kaoru said with a slight chuckle.  
  
"Are you alright, Miss Kaoru?" Kenshin asked her. He searched for her face in the darkness, but his eyes hadn't adjusted yet.  
  
"I'm okay-you must have heard. . .I broke up with Sanosuke."  
  
"Sano told me," Kenshin answered her.  
  
"Oh. . ." Kaoru said a bit sadly.  
  
"I'm sorry, that I am, Miss Kaoru." Kenshin consoled her.  
  
"I'm okay. . ." Kaoru said, but her renewed tears belied those words.  
  
Kenshin wrapped his arms about her and rocked her comfortingly.  
  
"It will be alright, that it will. . ."  
  
Kaoru looked up at him with shining eyes. "Kenshin. . ." There were so many unspoken words in that one name. . .  
  
He found himself kissing her, gently, at first, and then more fiercely.  
  
He forced himself to break away, "I'm sorry, Miss Kaoru," he said, ashamed that he would take advantage of her in her moment of weakness.  
  
"Kenshin," Kaoru said, "Don't be sorry. . .I-I love you. . ."  
  
Kenshin drew in a sharp breath at hearing those words. They were words he'd only dreamed about. He looked into her blue eyes to search out the truth.  
  
"Kaoru. . ."  
  
Kaoru gasped-he hadn't used the 'Miss' before her name.  
  
"Kenshin, I love you," she said again.  
  
"W-what about Sano?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"I care about him, but not like that. Besides, it's over. . .I love you, Kenshin," she repeated for the third time.  
  
Kenshin crushed her lips in another embrace. He pulled away only long enough to breathe, "I love you, Kaoru, with all my heart."  
  
Epilogue  
  
A few weeks later:  
  
Sanosuke sat with Kenshin on the porch of the dojo while the women and Yahiko visited inside the house.  
  
"Kenshin, I'm sorry I didn't see that you were in love with Kaoru."  
  
"It's alright, that it is, Sano." Kenshin said with his familiar smile. Sanosuke was glad to see his friend smiling again.  
  
"I'm glad you're happy with Miss Megumi, that I am."  
  
Sanosuke nodded, then burst into a grin, "She says she's pregnant."  
  
Kenshin 'oro'd' and Sano chuckled. Kenshin recovered from his surprise and said, "Kaoru is pregnant, too, that she is. . ."  
  
Sano fell over then got back up. "You're kidding. . ."  
  
Kenshin chuckled, and Sanosuke sweat dropped.  
  
Yahiko came out of the dojo and interrupted their conversation, "Hey, you guys, stop gloating and come inside to eat."  
  
"Who made the food?" Sanosuke wondered, sniffing the fragrant air.  
  
"Kaoru." Yahiko said.  
  
"Oro?" Kenshin said, and Sanosuke fell off the porch.  
  
Some things never changed, Yahiko mused as he went back inside, like friendship and Kaoru's cooking. And he guessed that that was the way it was supposed to be.  
  
The End!  
  
************  
  
A/N: Thanks to all the reviewers and all the reviewers that haven't reviewed yet. (sweat drop) hopefully there will be some of those. If there are, then I'll write a special thank you note for them. But thanks for reading even if you don't review!  
  
So, tell me what you thought. (BlueLiath's thoughts: I need to go find some food to eat. . .stomach growls loudly and she falls over onto the floor in agony. . .) And you thought this was going to end depressingly. (shakes head) not me, I would never do that, I'm just a big softy at heart. :) --- BlueLiath. 


End file.
